


look how far we’ve come

by luckycharmz



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Post-Season/Series 10, they talk about kids, while babysitting freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: They part and Ians green eyes are blown wide with love and desire, lips swollen and wet. “Okay,” Ian says, voice low and horse as he pushes Mickey back with a hand to his chest. “Okay,” he repeats, another push to Mickey’s chest and he’s dropping backwards on the bed.“Goddamn, Gallagher,” Mickey’s voice is breathy and gruff as he braces himself on his elbows. “That get you goin?”
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 23
Kudos: 215





	look how far we’ve come

Ian wakes with a startling, grumbling as he nuzzles his nose into the nape of Mickey’s neck. His eyes flicker open and then he pulls Mickey in closer, inhaling the smell of his body wash, something sweet, something warm.

“Quit smellin’ me, man.” Mickey nudges him with his elbow albeit weakly then pushes closer into Ian’s space as if they’re not already one body.

“Mmmm,” Ian hums loud and purposefully, brushing his nose in Mickey’s hair. “But I like how you smell,” he whispers, voice so much more softer.

Mickey turns, blinking open his tired eyes as they set on Ian, then tangles their legs together. “You’re the weirdest fuckin Gallagher, you know that?”

Ian leans forward until their lips are inches apart and whispers, “and then you became one.” Then he’s kissing him and it’s in that moment the sun shines that much more brighter and their insides turn that much more warmer. Ian rests his hand below Mickey’s ear, thumb caressing his cheek as his mouth catches Mickey’s bottom lip, teeth grazing as he drawls it out before going back in. Littering kissing over his jaw until Mickey’s a smiling mess, squirming and laughing underneath him.

“Okay, okay,” Mickey mumbles through his giggling. He feels like a kid all over again, the few stolen moments he had with his mom when she used to tickle him and he’d laugh. He’d laugh until there were tears in his eyes and his belly hurt so good. Somehow it feels even better today, being in the arms of someone that won’t ever let him go.

With one last kiss placed over his ear, Ian withdraws himself from Mickey just to find him smiling without a care. It’s as if time stills around them while Ian just watches Mickey for what feels like hours but is only moments. Committing that sight to his memory, because it’s one to behold, it’s one to never forget.

“Hey.” Mickey pats Ian’s cheek and then he’s shaken back to reality. “The fuck you lookin at?”

“You,” he sighs. His shoulders fall pliant as both his hands frame Mickey’s face and he moves to lay in between Mickey’s legs. “Gotta problem, Milkovich?”

Mickey shakes his head _no_ , voice caught in his throat as his hands find Ian’s hair. Threading his tattooed fingers through long, ginger strands. How can he have a problem when his husband is looking at him as if he’s one of the seven wonders? The greatest wonder.

Ian lays his arms over Mickey’s bare chest and props his chin overtop. “I’ve been think-“

“Yo! Ian, you up?” Lip calls out before Ian’s able to complete his sentence.

Ian presses a kiss to Mickey’s chest before rolling off him and sliding the door partly. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“You think you can watch Freddie for the day? Just figured since you and sleeping beauty-“

“Ay, fuck you!” Mickey calls out on cue.

Lip and Ian smile at one another before he continues, “since you’re off today, just thought you wouldn’t mind. If not, I could send him-“

“Jesus, Lip. Calm down, we got it. Alright?” Ian squeezes Lips shoulder before sliding the door shut. Thinking about how him and Mickey need their own fuckin place.

“That cool with you? We planned on watching movies anyways and Freddie’s a quiet kid.” Ian says while rummaging through their shelf for clothes. 

Mickey shifts on his side and props up on an elbow, “Ian?”

Ian stops what he’s doing and turns to Mickey, “yeah, Mick?”

“You were sayin something earlier, before your brother walked in.” Mickey moves to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Ian thinks back to what he was gonna say and when he remembers, he shrugs it off. “Nothing important. I’m gonna take a shower, you wanna come?”

Mickey stands, knowing Ian won’t budge like that. So he grabs his arm and yanks him close. “You had that look, man, c’mon.” Mickey wraps his arms around Ian’s waist, looks up into his eyes and waits.

“Kids. That’s what I was gonna say,” Ian says, cradling Mickey’s face with his large hands. “I want a baby with you, Mickey.”

Mickey thinks, his lips fall open and his heart feels like it’s soaring. He leans up on his toes, their lips touching and eyes fixed, “okay,” he murmurs and then they’re kissing; warm and slow and breathy. Filled with morning breath and something sweet, maybe that’s just Ian, Mickey thinks.

They part and Ians green eyes are blown wide with love and desire, lips swollen and wet. “Okay,” Ian says, voice low and horse as he pushes Mickey back with a hand to his chest. “Okay,” he repeats, another push to Mickey’s chest and he’s dropping backwards on the bed. 

“Goddamn, Gallagher,” Mickey’s voice is breathy and gruff as he braces himself on his elbows. “That get you goin?”

“Maybe.” He straddles Mickey, hands running up and down his chest, hot and needy and then he’s moving off him just as quick to get ready. “C’mon, breakfast.”

“Fucking tease.” Mickey balls up the closest thing to him and throws it at Ian’s face, grunting as he throws on one of Ian’s sweaters. 

The day goes by watching shitty movies and munching on whatever’s in sight, which may or may not include each other.

They’re halfway through their second movie, Mickey’s sitting on the couch with Ian’s head on his lap. Freddie playing with his toys on the ground right by them when Ian looks up at Mickey.

“Can feel you lookin at me, Gallagher.”

Ian rolls his his eyes and then, “you’re so sweet.” He moves to sit beside Mickey instead, [swooping](https://i.ibb.co/WsRNg6h/46-ED9527-2-B83-44-D2-B92-A-3-F54-F319-F8-AE.gif) Freddie up just as. “Lip and Tami made a cute kid.”

“Mm, until he starts talkin, then we’re fucked.”

Ian slaps his chest before saying, “don’t swear in front of the kid.”

“Oh, yeah, cause this house is full of saints, huh Gay Jesus?” Mickey laughs and grabs the empty beer bottles, walking into the kitchen.

”Hilarious, you dick.”

“Don’t swear in front of the kid, bitch!” 

“You just did.”

”I ain’t in front of him.”

Ian shakes his head, bouncing Freddie on his lap, making silly faces at him before having him stand on his legs. “Uncle Mick is just the sweetest, dont’cha think? After me, though. Right?” He smiles then noses at him, savoring the giggles and spit bubbles and baby smell.

Ian thinks about holding his own baby some day. The laughing, screaming, crying and everything in between. He kisses his chubby cheeks, sloppy and loud and then they’re walking into the kitchen. 

“Look at my husband making me dinner.”

Mickey flips him off before taking the pan of piroshki (pastries filled with ground meat and mushrooms) out of the oven, a Ukrainian dish Mickey had dug up after a night of reminiscing with Ian. “Ay, grab the plates.”

Ian places Freddie in the high chair then sets the table for the two of them. Smiling as he does, the sight of domesticity makes his stomach churn. The one thing he’s always wanted, he now has; a life with Mickey.

They move around seamlessly until they’re sitting at the table and eating, Mickey feeding Freddie the mess he’s made on his chair and stealing glances at Ian. “Think we’re gonna be okay?”

“Hm?” Ian hums around a mouthful of a noodles. 

“Parenting, man. Kids.”

Ian’s face falls soft, “you bein worried is more than ours ever did,” he says, laying his arm out, palm up. Mickey intertwines their hands and squeezes them. “We’re gonna be better than okay, Mick.”

That’s the moment Freddie chooses to clap and start laughing, maybe that’s the moment another puzzle piece comes together.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment. 
> 
> i love domestic gallavich and really hope jw doesn’t screw them over in season 11- they deserve to be happy and have babies🥺


End file.
